


Flirt

by NatUlian



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatUlian/pseuds/NatUlian
Summary: Hello friends! So here it's my piece for Supergirl Femslash SS!
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Supergirl Femslash Secret Santa 2020





	Flirt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JMoonrise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMoonrise/gifts).



> Hello friends! So here it's my piece for Supergirl Femslash SS!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in Instagram(@na.ulian) and tumblr(@al.ppacca) too!


End file.
